1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing instructions for information processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-266659, a list of thumbnails corresponding to still images and/or thumbnails corresponding to moving images is displayed on a display unit. Moreover, in a case that any of the thumbnails in the list displayed on the display unit has been selected, a still image or a moving image corresponding to the thumbnail that has been selected, is displayed.